Dangerous
by BelleDayNight
Summary: AU: It had been years since Sasuke had broken Sakura's heart . But when he sees her on television in the Olympic Games he starts to obsess about her. What can he do to get her back, because while she might be happy - he's not. Eventually their paths collide at college. Can she help him solve the mystery of his parents' death and clear Itachi's name? SakuraSasuke NarutoHinata
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous**

By BelleDayNight

AU: It had been years since Sasuke had broken Sakura's heart . But when he sees her on television in the Olympic Games he starts to obsess about her. What can he do to get her back, because while she might be happy he's not. Eventually their paths collide at college. Can she help him solve the mystery of his parents' death and clear Itachi's name? SakuraSasuke NarutoHinata

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but the man who does is making me so happy right now with the direction of the series.

**Chapter One:**

"Wake up, you jerk!" Naruto shouted throwing open his roommate's door.

Said roommate groaned and threw his pillow at the loud-mouthed blond. "Leave me alone. Can't you see I'm sleeping?" He glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It was seven in the morning—what could be so important? He _just_ went to bed.

Naruto evaded the fluffy projectile with ease and slipped into his moody friend's room. He went directly to the flat screen sitting on his friend's dresser and flipped it on to NBC. "Seriously, you've got to see this," he said.

Realizing his roommate wouldn't take no for an answer the half-asleep young man rubbed his eyes and glared at whatever was so important on the television. "Better be an earthquake that sunk California or something as important as that," he muttered.

"Do you see who that is?" Naruto asked hopping from foot to foot in his excitement.

He would recognize that pink hair anywhere. In spite of staying up until five in the morning finishing his engineering project he was suddenly wide awake.

"It's the freaking Olympics! And Sakura-chan is in the freaking quarter-finals!" Naruto said grinning from ear to ear. "I haven't seen her in ages and yet I was just flipping the channels enjoying my wheaties and there she is! In the Olympics!"

And just like that - Sakura Haruno was in his life again. Because while he'd managed to not think about her for the past few months—finally—his roommate would now be a constant reminder.

"I've got to call Hinata. See if she's watching this," Naruto said rushing out of the room and back into the living room where now that he was awake the disgruntled future engineer could hear the other television sound rumbling an echo of the television in his own room.

Sasuke Uchiha—star defensive cornerback of Konoha University—former juvenile delinquent now had undeniable proof that the woman whose heart he'd ripped out and crushed years ago was doing just fine without him. And instead of getting a few hours of blissful, dreamless sleep he was staring at the television and watching one of his former best friends crush her opponent in Taekwondo.

It was interesting really, because that's how they all met. Him, Naruto, Sakura. They had known each other since middle school when they started Sarutobi's Taekwondo. He'd quit in high school when he couldn't juggle football and martial arts into his schedule. He thought she had quit when he did—since he was her motivation to take the class after all—but it looks like he was wrong or she joined back up again.

He watched as the referee held up her hand in victory and then as her coach—a white haired young man held out his arms and the victorious young woman leapt into his embrace to be spun around by the rejoicing coach. Then the coverage switched to another sport and he flipped off the television and fell back to bed and stared at his ceiling. Just when he thought he was over her, there she was on freaking TV showing she was just as happy and successful as he had hoped she would be.

He knew it was the right decision to end things with her. He'd have only dragged her down anyway. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards slightly and he found himself a little bit relieved to know that she was okay.

And then with a groan he turned on his laptop and went to NBC's Olympic coverage website and searched for Sakura's profile so he could cyber stalk her, hoping there would be something in her happy life that wasn't so happy. Because, he might have wanted her to be happy, but part of him wanted her to be miserable without him too. That's normal, right?

**OoO**

"You did great, Sakura!" Kakashi said swinging around his student in a happy, victorious circle.

"Thanks, Master Kakashi! I couldn't have done this without you," Sakura said with a wide grin and her jade eyes sparkling in victorious bliss.

"And me," Neji, her male teammate said holding out his arms and receiving another jumping hug from the winning girl. "You wouldn't even be doing this sport if I hadn't talked you into it."

"True, true," she agreed holding his face in her hands, palms on his cheeks and planting a loud kiss right on his mouth. His eyes grew wide in surprise at the unexpected show of affection. She used his momentary loss of composure to let herself out of his hold and hooked her arms between the elbow crooks of both men and started to leave the auditorium.

Neji recovered quick enough to grab her gym bag, but was left speechless.

She wasn't sure why she kissed the prodigy. It wasn't like they were romantically involved, but she owed the young man so much. When she graduated high school a semester early and enrolled into Konoha University she didn't think she'd know anyone. To be honest, she was running away and didn't care to know anyone. The person she'd trusted most had just broken her heart.

Her high school career had gone pretty smooth over all. She'd been number one in her class, took several duel credit courses and by the time she was a senior in high school she had enough college credits to be considered a junior in college! She couldn't really blame her ex-boyfriend for breaking her heart; there was a lot of bad press around him at the time and while she wanted to stick by him because she believed in his innocence he didn't want her. She was always busy trying to earn her college scholarship by volunteering at the hospital, taking all the classes she could, heck she was even in band, but she'd always made time for him. She used to be in the same Taekwondo School as her ex-boyfriend and his best friend, but when they quit it wasn't as fun and she didn't have the heart and dedication to continue.

However, she had done one last tournament her high school junior year as a favor to her Master Sarutobi and placed very well. In fact she'd made such an impression that Neji Hyuga, the victor of the tournament remembered her, and when they ended up in the same Organic Chemistry class last spring during her first semester at university he'd been quick to introduce himself and recruit her to the school's Taekwondo team. And now, she was an Olympian.

Sakura looked first to her right at her coach Master Kakashi (he didn't want to be called by his last name claiming he wasn't that old) and to her left at Neji Hyuga, her closest friend aside from her roommate Ino. And that's when she realized, that while Sasuke Uchiha might have broken her heart two years ago, she was pretty dang happy right then and there.

A/N: This has been inspired from the latest amazing events in the manga…it had me so pumped that I decided to write a Sasuke x Sakura fanfiction. And I have to say, until I started reading JinnySkeans AU fanfictions I wasn't a fan for the Naruto series in alternate universe, but then as I was driving to work this morning the House of Heroes song Dangerous was playing and this idea popped into my head. And as I'm a black belt in Taekwondo and was pre-med in college I'll do my best to keep at least _some _of the details accurate. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm planning to include a flashback at the end of each chapter, hopefully it doesn't get too confusing. I think it will make the story more interesting. Enjoy!_

**Dangerous**

By BelleDayNight

**Chapter Two:**

Sakura studied the anatomy textbook over the shoulder joint's muscles and nerves and blood vessels one last time. "Alright, I've got it this time," she vowed.

"We don't have to take the test until after we get back to the school," Neji said with a long suffering sigh. "I still don't know how I let you talk me into taking anatomy with you over the summer semester. The lab is hot and the cadavers really start to bake and we always leave the lab smelling foul."

"Well, if it was the fall semester there would be more students to smell how funky we smell when we leave the anatomy lab and are on the bus. Just be glad you're not Kiba. That poor guy has such a sensitive nose," Sakura said thinking of her friend who was determined to become a veterinarian and of their other lab partners—they were divided into groups of four. "It must be hard for him to do the dissecting with us absent."

"He'll manage," Neji said. "He has Ino after all."

Sakura burst into a laugh thinking of her friend trying to do the dissecting. The girly blond was very boisterous in her personality, but you put a scalpel in her hand and she was a nervous mess. "She's a Horticulture major. It's really unfair that she has to take an anatomy class with the rest of us science nerds."

"We didn't write the curriculum," Neji said with a shrug. He lifted his shirt over his head and sat down where Sakura would have easier access to his shoulder and arm. "Just get it over with."

It was hard to think of using her friend as a study tool was any sort of grievance. Neji Hyuga was probably the most handsome and smartest guy she knew. He had long dark hair that came to his mid-back, well-muscled yet lean martial artist frame, and the palest eyes that if you stared at them long enough it felt like you were staring into the sky on a cloudless day.

"You're welcome to use me to study," Sakura challenged. She took his arm and started to abduct and adduct it while tracing her finger over the SITS muscle group and moving her lips as she silently recited them.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be sitting around in your sportsbra while I trace your upper anatomy. I am only a man and can only resist temptation for so long," he said as he looked at her over the shoulder that she was examining. "Though I'm sure I could make such a sacrifice For Science! By the way, you should say the names of the muscles and nerves aloud. How else will I know if you have them right or not?"

"SITS. Supraspinatous, infraspinatous, teres minor, and subscapularis," Sakura recited tracing the corresponding muscles.

"And what nerves and vessels travel through this region. Start from the cervical spine."

"The Brachial Plexus, Cervical roots 5 and 6," Sakura answered. "Those nerves are responsible for the muscular and cutaneous innervations of the entire upper extremity."

"Except for," Neji prodded.

"The Trapezius, that's Cranial Nerve 11."

"And one more."

"There's not another one."

"Yes, there is. Near the axilla."

"Crud. I can't remember that one. That's not going to be on the test."

"Are you kidding? You know the professor loves asking for the tricky questions. She always finds the most mutilated dog cadaver from the lab to use to mark the nerves on."

"Since we left Kiba and Ino by themselves, that will probably be ours. And why do we have to do the test on both the human and the dog anatomy. It's not the same difference-as Kiba likes to argue. Two totally different species-"

"Stop stalling, I know you know this," Neji said. Sakura gave him an awkward smile, clearly she didn't remember the last one. "The Intercostal Brachial Nerve innervates it."

"Right! Good thing I have you to study Anatomy with," Sakura said with a flirty wink.

Neji rolled his head back and stared up at the ceiling. "You kill me sometimes, you know that?"

The door to the USA Taekwondo team's suite opened and their lanky, laid back coach Kakashi Hatake entered with a bemused expression directed at the two of them. He also brought along a couple of brown bags that were no doubt their overly nutritious next meal. "I realize it is unusual for teammates to come from the same school, but I have to wonder about the two of you sometimes. This doesn't seem to be helping you with your sparing match."

"On the contrary," Sakura said releasing Neji's arm with her fingers only lingering a moment too long against his warm flesh. "Because your top two teammates are premed majors and in the middle of taking our Anatomy class we know exactly where it is best to strike to incapacitate our opponents with least amount of effort."

"Anatomy class? Is that what they're calling it," Kakashi said still smiling. He dropped the bags onto the small dining table and leaned against the kitchen bar and faced them with his arms crossed casually across his chest. "I still don't know why the two of you didn't just skip summer school this year. You are in the Olympics. It's a pretty good excuse to not take classes. And how many times do you get to enjoy being in Japan?"

"You know very well that we're only here for the first week, there's no need for us to be here the entire sixteen days of the games," Sakura said. "And our professor was willing to allow us this extension as long as we continued our study here and spend a couple of Saturdays in the makeup lab. This particular class lasts the entire summer, not just one of those short mini-mester things."

"I do believe it's because we qualified that they picked you to replace the original USA coach after he had his mini-stroke back in the spring. They must have known all the talent comes from Konoha University," Neji said standing and stretching his arms high above his head. "That school can't stand to be away from all three of us for too long."

"You two can be such party poopers," Kakashi said pushing away from the bar. "Neji you're performing in the finals in two days and Sakura you're in three. Your other teammates were eliminated but they plan to be rooting for you in the stands along with your friends and family. Do you have anyone you'd like to invite from back home?"

"I'd like to invite my cousin Hinata," Neji said. "She's always been a big fan of Sakura and mine and very supportive."

"No problem. Your parents? Siblings?" Kakashi asked.

Neji shook his head and pulled out the phone vibrating in his pocket. He'd just received a text message. "Just my cousin. Oh and I guess my roommate Lee. Maybe his girlfriend TenTen."

"Easy enough, we'll have their flight booked and tickets acquired. We just got a huge sponsor from Wheaties and they'll be footing the bill. You, Sakura?" Kakashi asked reaching over and ruffling her hair.

"My parents are already here. Maybe my Aunt Tsunade if she can get away from the hospital. She's a cardiothoracic surgeon and my roommate Ino?"

"Why do you have to put it in the form of a question?" Kakashi asked.

"Hold on a second," Neji said. "Hinata saw us on television. She wants to know if she can bring her boyfriend. Naruto Uzumaki," Neji said looking over at Sakura with a raised brow. "She says you know him."

Sakura hadn't thought about Naruto in about a year. He was one of her best friends since middle school, but with the _breakup_ the blond sided with his buddy and she'd not heard from him since. It hurt almost as bad to lose his friendship as it did her relationship. And now she was thinking about that dark haired jerk and her good mood was being spoiled. "Naruto is a sweet heart. We were in Taekwondo together back in middle school," she explained to Kakashi. "I didn't know Hinata was dating him."

Neji snorted. "She's not, but she'd like to."

"Why Neji Hyuga, are you playing match maker?" Sakura teased.

He scoffed at her and plopped to the ground and started doing push-ups. "Hardly. You and I are pre-med, Sakura, we don't have time for relationships—our own or others."

"Still, it feels like a small world. I'd love to have Naruto there. Do you have his number? I'd like to invite him myself," Sakura said with a small flutter in her chest. It would be so exciting to reconnect with her old friend. He'd be so proud of her accomplishment. While Sasuke was the natural talent in their martial arts class Sakura and Naruto spent many extra hours training with Master Sarutobi. "He's so loud we'll definitely be able to hear him when we're center stage."

**OoO**

Naruto was enjoying his Gatorade break. Coach Jiriaya was being especially brutal. As a member of the Konoha University Ninjas football team he spent most of his time on the field or working out, there was hardly time to make the grades, which was part of the reason the football players were forced into taking summer school. Of course his classes this summer were Algebra and British Literature so his time off the field was spent memorizing equations or reading Shakespeare—or at least either the cliff notes or Wikipedia summaries.

"Uzumaki!" Coach Jiriaya shouted.

Naruto dropped the disposable Gatorade cup and ran to the coach's side and stood at attention and saluted. "Yes sir!"

Jiriaya took off his ball cap and ran his fingers through his long, white hair. "Kid, you don't have to salute me. It's not the military."

"Right," Naruto agreed dropping his hand to his side.

"Good form today. I know you spent the past year as a red shirt, but I'm starting you this season. Running back."

Naruto's jaw dropped open before he shook himself and a huge grin spread across his face. "Thank you!" And without thinking about it, he hugged his coach in a big bear hug. He quickly realized his mistake and backed away with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry Coach Jiriaya, I just got so happy. It won't happen again, sir!"

Jiriaya smiled warmly and patted Naruto's shoulder reassuringly. "No worries, it happens more often than you would think when I give that sort of news."

Naruto looked around the field and spotted Sasuke doing some drills with the defense. He was about to rush toward him when Jiriaya followed his line of sight. "Hold off on telling your friend. I still have to make a decision on his status."

"He's an amazing cornerback. He'll be a serious asset to our defense," Naruto said, feeling like he was marketing his friend. It wasn't the first time he'd had to fight for Sasuke to get a fair shot.

"No doubt, that's why I recruited him. He's not much of a team player though and with his trouble with the law a few years back, I don't know." Jiriaya rubbed his thumb absently over his bottom lip.

"Those charges were dropped sir. He was proven innocent. You can't judge him for something that was proven he didn't do." Naruto felt his cheeks flushing in anger. It wasn't fair for him to be given an amazing opportunity to start on the team when his friend might still be benched. "He could be the key to our winning this season."

"You may be right," Jiriaya agreed. "Assuming that he can learn to play well with others. I don't need his attitude on the field." He looked down at Naruto. "If you can keep him out of trouble off the field I'll let him know the good news."

"You won't regret it, sir!" Naruto said with another salute before he laughed nervously and put his arms behind his back.

"Go on home. I know you've an Algebra test in the morning. You get some studying in," Jiriaya advised. "But be here at 6 AM tomorrow for practice. I'll let you out of here in plenty of time to cram in an extra hour before your test."

"Believe it!" Naruto exclaiming taking off for the locker room. He and Sasuke would be starters that year! No more freshman keeping the benches warm jokes, he was going to be a sophomore with a starting position on the football team. This year was going to be so much fun! He had just opened his duffle bag when his phone started to ring with the Power Rangers theme song. He didn't recognize the number, but on a whim decided to answer it anyway.

"What's up?"

"Is this Naruto Uzumaki?" the voice on the other end asked, it was a feminine voice, slightly nervous or excited—it was hard to tell.

"Yeah. Who's this? Do I know you?" A familiar laugh resounded on the line and Naruto would know that laugh anywhere. "Oh my gosh! Sakura-chan! I saw you on television today!"

"You did? Great! That's why I'm calling. I got your number from Hinata Hyuga; I hope that's okay."

"Of course it's okay! You know Hinata? That's crazy!"

"Her cousin is one of my teammates and that's why I'm calling actually. I am in the finals for Taekwondo in the Olympics in Japan and wanted you to be one of my guests. Are you interested? Hinata is coming too and maybe you remember Ino? Ino Yamanaka? She's my roommate. My parents are here too and maybe my Aunt Tsunade if she can away from her patients."

"Sakura-chan, I'm honored! I can't wait to see you!" Naruto felt his lips spreading into a huge smile again. Was it possible to smile too much in one day? Would his face muscles get hurt from all the strain? And just like with Coach Jiriaya that elation dipped slightly as he wondered about his best friend. Would Sakura want him there too? "I'm actually roommates with Sasuke Uchiha."

He shook his head at his own stupidity. Of course she knew which Sasuke, he didn't have to spell out his surname.

There was a long pause.

"Oh? That's nice. I'm glad to hear you two are still friends."

She sounded sincere. "I will have to clear the travel with my professors and the football coach. I'm on the team at Konoha University! I just received the news that I'll be the starting running back!"

"Oh Naruto, that's great! I'm so proud of you!"

"Pshesh. Says the Olympian."

Sakura laughed again, easier this time. "Did you know that I attend Konoha University too?"

"What? No way! I didn't see you once this year!"

"You know I took all those duel credit classes. I started here as a junior so I've been in more advances classes. I'm premed, so depending on your major we might have been on different ends of the campus."

"Yesh, so I have to go all the way to Japan to see you when you've been living within a five mile radius the past year?" Naruto started to undo his shoe laces, intent on changing out of his cleats into some comfortable running shoes. "Seriously, I'm so proud of you, Sakura-chan! I'm going to frame the Wheaties box that shows you with your gold medal."

"That's optimistic," Sakura said with a cheerful voice. "I knew it was the right decision to include you in my cheering section."

"I'll be the loudest fan there cheering you on!" Naruto assured her. "Can we talk later? I have to hit the books. I have a big Algebra test tomorrow and I can't afford to fail."

"I can tutor you if you need any help. After these games I'll suddenly have a little more free time on my hands so there won't be any training. Master Kakashi is actually going to give Neji and I some time off. You ask Hinata for help if you need any. She's quite good at math and at explaining things in such a way they sound easy."

"I think I will do just that," Naruto agreed. "And Sakura, I'm really glad to hear from you. I've missed you a lot."

There was a catch of breath on Sakura's end of the conversation. "I've missed you too, but you know why we lost touch. But, I don't want that to affect us anymore. You're my friend just as much as his and I want you back in my life. I look forward to seeing you...in JAPAN!" she shouted the last bit.

"It's going to be awesome! Maybe we'll see some geisha? Oh! And there's that train that goes real fast!"

"Yes, the bullet train the Shinkansen. I'll show you around after we're done with our part of the games. We're not really allowed to leave the Olympic Village when you're on the teams, but we should have about two free days before heading back to the states. Neji and I are expected to be in class on Monday."

"I repeat. It's going to be awesome! Talk to you soon, Sakura-chan!" he said hanging up. A moment after the surrealism passed Naruto looked down at the cell phone and sat down heavily on the bench in the locker room half undressed with his street clothes set beside him. What an emotional day and he still had to study for his exam tomorrow! He'd worry about telling Sasuke later, but he wasn't about to miss out on the opportunity to root for Sakura at the Summer Games in Tokyo, Japan!

**OoO**

_Seven Years Ago:_

Sakura had her arms wrapped around her father's midsection as he let her ride on the back of his Harley Davidson. It was her twelfth birthday and when he asked her what she wanted, she asked for two things: a ride on daddy's motorcycle and to take a class in Karate.

The night before her dad had rented the movie Red Shadow—an exciting action packed thriller about ninjas. She's sat curled up next to her dad on the couch while mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner. It wasn't often she spent time with her dad; he was usually working late in the shop. He smelled a little bit like engine grease, but she didn't mind. The two men on screen were fighting and they were blocking and kicking and hitting and it was like an exotic dance. She wanted to be able to do that.

She could hear her parents arguing in the kitchen later that night while she was supposed to be asleep in bed.

"Suzaku, we simply can't afford to enroll her in one of those expensive martial arts classes. We can barely pay our mortgage," Megumi Haruno explained.

"I work six days a week to just get by. My little girl never asks for anything. She's smart, sweet, and stays out of trouble. I'll be darned if I'm going to deny her a chance to experience something I always wanted to do as a kid."

"I know you are only thinking with your heart, but you have to think with your mind. Numbers don't lie."

"The first class is free. I already found a school and spoke to the director. I'm taking her and I'll work another job if I have to, but this is happening."

"No, you won't. You already work too many hours. I'd rather you be here every night and spend dinner as a family. I can take up some extra mending jobs. I think Mrs. Henderson down the street might need a little help around the house. We'll find a way to make it work."

It became quiet in the Haruno household and Sakura fell asleep knowing that her parents weren't mad at each other anymore.

She was incredibly nervous and her stomach was full of butterflies. She rode on the back of her dad's motorcycle with her thin arms banded tightly around his waist. Her dad was big and burly. He'd be scary if it weren't for his hair—it was pale red (really it was pink)and his beard was in an intricate design and his hair was hidden under a red bandana with ninja stars. He stopped outside of the martial arts studio. The sign on the front read Sarutobi's Taekwondo.

"That's not Karate," Sakura said with a frown when she got off the back of the motorcycle and waited for her dad.

"Nope, but the teacher here is really good with kids and I think you'll enjoy it. The first class is free, so if you like it we'll give it a go, sound good?"

"Yeah Dad, it sounds great," Sakura said with an excited grin. She took off running up the stairs and held open the door waiting for her dad. As she waited—it didn't take long as her father had long legs and caught up in no time—she saw at least fifteen kids ranging from five year olds to her age. They were taking off their shoes, wearing white uniforms, and then they took off running to the padded center of the studio.

"Okay, Sakura-chan, let's go talk to Master Sarutobi."

Master Sarutobi was waiting for them in his office at the front of the studio. There was a big window where you could watch the students warming up. A dark-haired boy was leading the class in stretches. Sakura turned her attention to the owner of the studio.

"Welcome Mr. Haruno," the master greeted shaking her father's hand.

"Call me Suzaku. This is my daughter, Sakura."

"So, Sakura, your father says you're interested in learning martial arts," Sarutobi started. He was kind of scary looking—he had those old people yellow spots on his face and his hands were very big—like he could crush your hand just as soon as shake it. And he was barefoot. That was just weird to see an adult sitting in an office barefoot.

"Yes, sir. It's my birthday today and I wanted to learn martial arts, so Dad wanted me to check out this school. I saw these guys on television and they looked so cool!"

"Ah, so you want to be the next action hero, yes?"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. How great would that be? No one would dare make fun of her forehead if she knew how to defend herself.

"Taekwondo is an art that connects your spirit with your body's movements. You are not to abuse the power you learn in this school. You are to defend the weak and avoid confrontation. Do you understand?" Sarutobi said.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Call me Master Sarutobi from now on. I want you to change into this gi," he said reaching under his table and pulling out a white uniform as well as a white belt. "Then come back here. I've a few kids your age and I'll have one help you tie your belt and guide you to the Dojang. Your father and I will take care of some details."

"Yes, sir, I mean, yes sir Master Sarutobi," Sakura said taking the uniform. She hurried off to the girl's bathroom and changed. She really had no idea how to tie the long belt around her waist. She left the girl's room holding the white belt and walking to where the other kids had stashed their shoes in little cubby holes near the entrance.

A blond boy around her age was leaning against the shelves with his arms crossed over his chest. His dark blue eyes lit up when he saw her and the most welcoming smile bloomed across his face. Sakura smiled in turn unable to resist the infectious energy. He stood straight and bowed at the waist. "I am Naruto Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to meet you. Annyong hashimnikka." He looked back up. "That's pretty much Korean for how are you doing or good to see you."

Sakura copied his action and bowed at her waist and then said, "Annyong hashimnikka. I'm Sakura Haruno."

"You probably need help with the belt," Naruto said taking it from her. He started to wrap it around her waist and did a complicated knot in the front. "I'll go over how to tie it after class. We've got to hurry. Sasuke is doing the warm-ups and he's an impatient jerk until you get to know him, well, actually he's still an impatient jerk, but you learn to like him more." He smiled at her again and took hold of her hand and dragged her toward the matted floor.

The dark haired boy leading the warm-ups paused for a moment to stare at the two of them.

"This is our new classmate, Sakura Haruno," Naruto announced.

The class bowed in unison and said "Annyong hashimnikka."

Sakura returned the gesture and the words and then stood next to Naruto facing the dark haired leader—Sasuke apparently. The boy hardly spared either of them a second glance as he lead the youth in warm-up exercises.

As it turned out, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were the only ones aged eleven to twelve so they were constantly paired up. And so, for three times a week every week for the next three years Sasuke and Naruto became Sakura's closest friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dangerous**

by BelleDayNight

**Chapter Three:**

Sasuke paced the empty apartment while flipping through his note cards and practicing his oratory skills. The next day he had a recitation in Speech class. Normally, his memory was excellent-near photographic. However, this time he'd only just finished writing his speech due to his time constraints between football practice and his engineering class.

And now there was the added distraction of the Olympics. And his roommate who was studying equations at the library with one Hinata Hyuga-a very attractive brunette who was ridiculously shy and sweet at the same time. He had to wonder how she'd help his loud-mouthed roommate study when she could barely talk around him.

His attention drifted back to the laptop sitting open on his desk. The screen was full of a pink haired young woman posed in the Team USA garb and smiling her perfect smile that reached her jade eyes and simply made you feel a little happier just looking at her. The picture wasn't what bothered him, he was fine with her being happy enough to smile. He wanted her to smile. That's why he did the things he did-so that she could smile.

But the bio that went along with her Team USA picture set off his temper. She'd been a student at Konoha University and he hadn't even known it! They were living within walking distance and not once did they cross paths the entire year he'd been there. Sure, it was a big school, but it wasn't that big. And he was on the football team, how could she not have noticed and sought him out? Plenty of other acquaintances had certainly sought him out. He couldn't even count the number of Facebook friend requests he received every day.

With a sigh of defeat he set aside his notecards and shut his laptop then headed to the couch to turn on the tube and let his brain properly waste away with some Dead or Alive video game play time. His plans were foiled when the television was set to the Olympic coverage - because of course Naruto was following it and left that channel on last. On screen they had the coach of the USA Taekwondo team in an interview.

Sasuke couldn't find it in himself to change the channel.

"We have with us today, Master Kakashi Hatake. He is the coach of the Team USA Taekwondo team and the personal coach of both the male and female heavy favorites from Konoha University. Coach Hatake, can you tell us about how you feel your student's chances are?" the reporter, Matilda Gray asked as she interviewed the man seated across from her.

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled in good humor, while his other eye was concealed behind an eye patch. "Pardon my appearance," he said indicating his patched eye, "we had a bit of a training mishap earlier. Now, to answer your question I have a great deal of confidence in both of my students. I had discovered Neji Hyuga at a state tournament where he'd won and I'd recruited him to Konoha University. We can thank the Hyuga prodigy for our recruitment of Sakura Haruno-she's a real gem. Apparently, the two of them had crossed paths in high school years ago when she'd won her division at the same tournament Hyuga championed. They ran into each other in class at the university and Hyuga recruited her to the team and the rest is history."

"So the rumor is true? Sakura Haruno took off several years between her Taekwondo training?"

"She had reached Second Dan, that's second degree black belt, in her former school but had been sporadic in her attendance due to school obligations. We're just lucky she managed to find some time. Neji and Sakura both have amazing work ethics and are enrolled in the extremely competitive premed program at Konoha University. As a matter of fact I interrupted a study session between the two of them earlier today as they were preparing for an Anatomy test when they returned to the summer school they're enrolled in."

"Anatomy?" Matilda asked with piqued interest.

Kakashi waved his hand absently. "Not as interesting as it sounds. They were actually studying. It was a bit of a disappointment. Those kids never seem to have any fun."

"Well, America is behind these two amazing young people. When do you think we'll be able to interview them?"

Kakashi smiled. "After their tournament-I won't allow any distractions. Of course that's if you still want to talk to them, so I guess if they want their fifteen minutes of fame they better do their best to snatch that gold."

"And there you have it, America. We'll hear from our Taekwondo sweethearts once they bring home the gold. This is Matilda Gray live from Tokyo, Japan, good night until tomorrow."

Sasuke turned off the television, no longer in the mood to play video games. He snatched back up his speech note cards and started to practice aloud again. He didn't want to think about the fact that Sakura Haruno had been practically in his backyard for the past year and he didn't even know it. And he certainly didn't want to think about her studying Anatomy with Neji Hyuga.

He threw his cards on the ground. "Dammit," he cursed and grabbed the keys to his bike. He needed to get out of the apartment for a while. Football practice was early in the morning and he had a speech that afternoon that he had to ace, but right now he just wanted to ride and let the hot, summer humidity swallow him up and make him forget about how his perfect life had spiraled out of control years ago.

His bike wasn't anything special, just a used, stripped down Suzuki Hyabusa. However, he'd brought her back to life himself with just a little bit of guidance from his ex-girlfriend's mechanic father. The best way to learn mechanical skills was to have a car or a motorcycle barely clinging to life be your sole mode of transportation. It was his older brother, Itachi, that had been the one to encourage him to take up riding. It had been Itachi's mode of escape. His bike had been a high end Hyabusa painted red with black ravens on the side. Sasuke's bike was black-plain and simple. But, he didn't want to think about his brother that night either so he forced those thoughts back to the recesses of his mind.

He throttled the engine and then took off for the outskirts of town. He wanted the woods and the solitude they offered. And maybe he had learned something from those stupid notecards because as he tried to shut off his mind the only words that kept running through his mind were those of the speech he'd memorized earlier and would have to recite in a few hours.

It wasn't long until he reached the woods at the outskirts of town. There was a playground unattended at the edge of the woods and after parking his bike he found himself drawn to the swing set where he began to absently push himself and let his mind wander to just a few years back when life was simple and he didn't have to pretend to be happy because he _was _happy.

**OoO**

Sakura and Neji bowed to one another in the center matt of their practice gym. They shared the space with the Team USA wrestlers and gymnasts both, everyone in need of a mat happy to share the cushion for their falls.

A big grin spread across Sakura's lips as she looked around the room before settling her eyes back on Neji. "We're at the Olympics! We're Olympians! And we're surrounded by other Olympians!"

"Hm, I might be more excited to be sharing the gymnasium with the other athletes if half of them weren't sixteen years old and making googly eyes at me," Neji complained. "Don't relax your stance. I've a gold medal match in forty two hours and yours is in sixty five hours."

"You did the math? Seriously?"

Neji shrugged. "I have to keep myself entertained. And reading the news blips about our torrid love story has really grated on my nerves."

"What?" Sakura said dropping her defensive stance. Neji took the opportunity to nail a hit to her stomach. Sakura bounced back and retaliated with a couple of well aimed punches and kicks herself-of course they were all flawlessly blocked by Neji's perfect defensive.

"It's all over the news. We're the freaking Katniss and Peeta of the Olympic Games. I'm not going to eat poison berries at the end, just so you know."

"I knew I shouldn't have loaned those books on the plane ride over here," she mumbled. "And I wouldn't want you eating poisoned berries at the end either, but I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Our esteemed Coach Hatake in his interview with the press mentioned our Anatomy study session and it was taken a bit out of context."

"What?" Sakura asked again with her mouth hanging open in shock. Neji went for a head shot, but this time Sakura blocked it appropriately and countered with a tornado kick. Conversation ceased between the two as they took their match seriously.

After forty minutes and no points other than the first one Hyuga scored Kakashi called their fight to a stop. "You two need to get some sleep, but first you have some guests. Sakura, your parents are waiting for you in the common room. They asked if they could take you to Tokyo tower and I have given permission."

"Have fun, Sakura," Neji said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Not so fast, Mr. Sourpuss, you and I will also be accompanying the Harunos. I was only given permission to allow this outing under direct supervision. Any complaints?"

"No sir," Neji and Sakura chorused together.

Sakura turned around so that Neji could start unstrapping her padding and then she had him turn and do the same for him once she was free.

"Stretch out over there," Kakashi suggested pointing to a corner with wooden bars (like the ones used in ballet) mounted across the wall.

The two Olympians started their individual stretches. Sakura could feel her muscles like molten gold, liquid and smooth as she was able to do some of her most extreme stretches at the end of a long and hard workout. Kakashi stood in front of her and while she stretched her right foot high above her head, he put his weight against it, forcing the flexibility. When the burning pain eased, she switched to the other leg and repeated the process. After she finished with that side, he stepped back, pulled out the orange book he carried in his back pocket nearly all the time and absently started to read.

"I need your help, Sakura," Neji said as he sat on the ground with his legs spread out wide. "Take hold of my belt and let Kakashi read his porn."

Kakashi looked over his book at them. "It's not porn. It's a romanticized fictional novel set in feudal Japan."

"Of course it is," Sakura said placatingly. She sat on the ground facing Neji, mirroring his position, with her bare feet pressed against his insteps. She then took hold of his belt and flashed him a quick grin. "You ready?"

"Not really, but it needs to be done," Neji said. Sakura began to pull on his belt, forcing her friend to the floor while simultaneously forcing herself to lay on her back on the ground to get the proper leverage. "Keep going," he urged until his nose was practically touching the floor in front of him. "This hurts like a mother f-"

"Language, sweetie. You might be on television and you don't want to be bleeped out," Sakura sing-songed.

"See how happy you are when its your turn," Neji muttered. "All right, that's a minute let me loose."

Sakura slowly eased off the pressure on the belt she was holding and she and Neji both gradually ended up in a sitting position. The smile he sent her was decidedly unfriendly. "Payback," he said.

After taking a deep breath to let out the negative energy, Sakura let Neji visit the pain on her in turn. However, it didn't hurt that much really. And the more you forced your body to bend the stronger it would become-unless of course it broke.

"Okay, now it's time to head back, take a quick shower and then explore the wonders of Tokyo with my parents, unless of course you want to stay and help spot the little gymnasts on the uneven bars," Sakura said rising to her feet and offering Neji her hand. He didn't need it of course, but he took it anyway.

"I'm ready to get out of here," Neji confirmed. "Why don't you go help spot some gymnasts."

"It looks to me like that handsome young man on the steel rings could use some encouragement." She started in that direction, but was stopped by Neji's firm hand wrapped around her wrist and a raised eyebrow. "I was only kidding!"

He started to lead her back to their temporary living quarters where her parents waited. And when his hand moved down to hold her hand instead of her wrist she didn't mind and let him guide her back to the Team USA headquarters. It was crazy to realize that her parents were here with her in Japan! They'd never even been on an airplane before this trip. And while her parents weren't rich and often times they struggled when she was growing up, the Haruno household was never short on love and support. If it hadn't been for her parents she'd have been completely lost.

**OoO**

_Three Years Before..._

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, looking up from his Geometry homework. He was sitting at the dining room table at the Haruno's house where he and Sakura often did their homework together. If you were going to study with someone it might as well have been with the smartest girl in school. For some reason it was easier to study at her house than his house. Or maybe it was just more fun.

"Making note cards," Sakura answered. She had the pencap of her ballpoint stuck firmly between her teeth as she concentrated on writing small details on neon blue and pink notecards.

"Why?"

"To help me memorize the various atomic structures and the elements of the periodic table. It's a lot to remember and if I write it down and review it several times I'm bound to retain it better. I'll be using visual and tactile and if I say it aloud audible forms of memory. It will work, you'll see," she explained.

"Ah," Sasuke said still watching her distractedly. "And so, why are you doing that again?"

Sakura smiled over at him and tapped the end of her pen against his hand teasingly. "Because not everyone has a photographic memory Mr. I Can Remember Everything I've Ever Read Sasuke Uchiha."

"No, I understand your reasoning in that the notecards will help retain the knowledge. I want to know why you feel the need to know those details? Mr. Pheleps isn't going to ask for that detailed of information on the quiz next week."

"It's not for Mr. Pheleps' class. Well, it is, but I'm also taking this class duel credit. I have the option of taking the college level exam or the high school level exam."

"Why? Can't you just take the college level tests when you're in college?"

"Sure, but why do tomorrow what you can do today?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"In that case, how about you lay a big one right here?" Sasuke asked pointing to his lips.

"Sure, For Science!" she exclaimed with a giggle. And that was the magical first kiss between Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. And where the term For Science that would soon become Sakura's trademark saying would begin.

He blinked at her stupidly as his face warmed up and his heart raced in his chest. "Did you just kiss me?"

"It seemed that way to me," Sakura answered with a dark blush across her cheeks. "Are you mad?"

"I think you should do it again," he said with a confident smirk.

The backdoor that connected the kitchen to the garage opened before she could take him up on the offer. Sasuke was a bit surprised to see Sakura's dad home at this time of day, normally he worked until late in the evening.

"Hey kids, how's the studying going?" Kizashi Haruno asked. His hair was hidden under one of his trademark bandanas and his hands were stuffed in his pockets. The knees of his blue jeans had automotive grease stains on it and his blue jean dress shirt had seen better days.

"Dad! You're home early!" Sakura said rising from the table and giving her dad a big hug in spite of the grime on his clothes. Her father's hands left the confines of his pockets and he carefully hugged his daughter back. Sasuke's lip twitched in amusement at seeing his friend (girlfriend?) so happy to see her father. He couldn't imagine his own father Detective Fugaku Uchiha hugging him after a long day of work.

"Come with me to the garage, both of you," Suzaku said keeping one arm around Sakura's shoulders.

Sasuke followed them into the garage and stared in shock at the audience. Crammed inside the Haruno's little garage were both his parents, his older brother, and Sakura's mom armed with a camera. The latter snapped a picture at his stunned expression.

"What are you all doing here?" Sasuke asked, looking at each of his family members in turn.

"Dad saw this great bike at auction with the police department," Itachi said. "He thought it might be a good deal, but was worried about its quality, so we called the best mechanic in town and he assured us he'd get it in tip top condition. He agreed to teach you how to fix it up."

"With a little help from you, Sasuke, I intend to get this baby up and running," Kizashi said with a grin as he gave Sakura's shoulders one last squeeze before moving next to his wife, Mebuki. "It's always good for a man to know how to fix his own things."

"But, my birthday isn't for another four months," Sasuke said still feeling overwhelmed. His family never did anything for him like this and to have included Sakura's family in on it. He looked over at her-did she know anything about this? But from her expression of surprised delight he could see they were both in the dark.

Sakura grabbed his hand and gave an excited squeal. "I'm so jealous!"

He knew she wasn't really jealous, but extremely happy for him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, lifted her off the ground and spun in an enthusiastic circle. She laughed breathlessly as he set her down before running next to the bike to inspect it up close.

He looked up and met his mother Mikoto's dark solemn gaze. "We love you, Sasuke."

And that day was the happiest day of Sasuke Uchiha's life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dangerous**

by: BelleDayNight

**Chapter Four:**

Naruto clutched the armrests tightly as the plane took off. He had a thirteen hour flight to look forward to and was glad he'd chosen an aisle seat where he could stretch out his legs. He only recognized (in spite of so many passengers wearing face masks to prevent catching viruses) two others on the flight and considered them both to be friendly. Hinata sat to his left at the window seat and while she was a good study partner she wasn't exactly bursting at the seams in conversation. However, Ino, whom he hadn't seen in a long time was sitting to his right at the aisle seat from the middle section. She didn't have any trouble holding her end of the conversation while she absently flipped through a People magazine.

"I'm really surprised to see you, Naruto. I mean, it's just been so long and you and Sakura aren't even friends anymore. I'm surprised she wanted to include you on such an important event." Ino snapped shut her magazine and angled her body to look at him directly.

He could admit that he felt both embarrassed and ashamed that he and Sakura hadn't kept in touch, but that didn't mean they weren't friends. They just, kind of had to be silent friends, that couldn't hang out. For Sasuke's sake they had to make that sacrifice. "We never stopped being friends. I just needed to be there for Sasuke-you know he went through some terrible stuff."

Ino's eyes clouded in anger and it was obvious she was about to whale into him and make him feel about three inches tall, but Hinata saved him the discomfort.

"I-Ino, please. Sakura and I haven't known each other very long, and I m-may have only known Naruto for this past year, but s-she doesn't hate him. You knnn-ow good and well that she has a picture of the t-two of them sitting on her desk." Hinata smiled shyly at Naruto. "T-that's how I knew of y-you, b-before we met."

"Really? Sakura-chan has a picture of me on her desk?" Naruto looked from Hinata to Ino. "You're her roommate, Ino, is that true?"

Ino opened her magazine back up, imminent fight fizzled out. "I had hoped you'd take the bait. It would have made the trip more interesting. Sakura always spoke highly of you. It's the picture from when you two were thirteen and you had received the trophy for Most Improved and she'd received the trophy for Best Performance at the annual competition at your Taekwondo school. She's just sentimental. It's not like she talked about you."

Naruto smiled wide. "It's obvious she missed me, she did call me herself to invite me along." His smile wavered. "To be honest, I missed her a lot too. I'm really proud of her."

"She knew you would be," Hinata said. He jumped slightly when her hand lightly patted the back of his hand. He eased his grip on the armrests a fraction. "Is t-this your f-first flight, Naruto?"

Was it silly to appreciate the fact that while Hinata had a stuttering problem she never fumbled his name? Naruto smiled at her again, a grin was never too far from the surface with him. Life could be cruel, but he chose to be happy whenever the opportunity arose. "Nah, I went to the U.K. when I graduated high school. My parents took Sasuke and me. Though, I didn't have a chance to be nervous on the flight. My mom and dad are great distractors. They had me cracking up the entire nine and half hours."

"Must have been hard with that wet rag tagging along," Ino opinionated. "I remember you two were recruited to the football team. How is that going? I didn't see you playing last fall."

"We were recruited as "Athletes", meaning we didn't have a position when the coach recruited us and we were benched the first year. It happens a lot. And often times you might get recruited to the football team, but end up playing a completely different position on the field than what you played in high school."

"Redshirt freshman?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, you follow football?"

She shook her head slightly. "Not really." Naruto thought that was odd that she would know the term, but not follow football. "B-but, I intend to watch it this year."

"Good! Because Sasuke and I will be starters this year and I'll need you in the stands yelling for us." Naruto's grip on the arm chairs relaxed entirely and he pumped his fist in the air. "Believe it!"

"Is it okay that y-you're missing football p-practice for this trip?" Hinata inquired.

"The coach was more than happy to let me come. I just had to promise to run five miles a day while I'm here. Can you imagine a more awesome place to run those five miles though? We're going to be in Tokyo!"

"It might be hard with the crowds," Ino surmised.

"I'm sure there is a gym in the hotel in that case, but I'll figure it out. I always keep my promises."

Silence passed between them. Ino had put on her headphones and then flipped on the television on the back of the seat in front of her and Hinata took out her Kindle and started reading.

"Hey, Hinata, do you think we should wear some of those face masks? I don't want to get sick from the plane trip," Naruto asked glancing at the other passengers.

"If they are all w-wearing masks then we really j-just need to worry about each other," she answered. "It's b-because of the b-bird flu a few y-years ago."

"Ah. Do you think Sakura will be okay seeing me, for real? I'm really nervous. We haven't seen each other in a long time and the reason we stopped seeing each other was an unique and awkward situation," Naruto confessed. He was no longer worried about the flight, but the landing reception.

"She w-was excited by the idea of having you here, Naruto. The important p-people in our lives stay important, even when we don't see them for a long p-period." Hinata gave him a reassuring smile and her light blue eyes crinkled good-naturedly. "My c-cousin though, won't take k-kindly if you distract her."

"Is there something going on between those two? I saw an interview online while we were at the airport by their coach that kind of implied there was something."

Hinata shrugged and turned back to her book. "Neji d-doesn't talk much, but when he does, it's usually about S-Sakura. M-maybe."

Naruto closed his eyes, thinking it might be wise to try and sleep for a few of the hours on the flight. He was looking forward to seeing Sakura again and her parents. He missed his old friend. And he sure was proud at what she'd done! He still didn't know exactly what happened between the two of them-Sakura and Sasuke. While Sasuke lived with him and his parents his last year of high school the boy had been tight-lipped. Naruto figured they'd broken up, but when he'd gone to the Harunos' house to talk to her and make sure she was okay her parents had intercepted him. Sakura would not be attending the second semester, she opted to graduate early and had moved off to college.

Naruto wanted to know where so that he could visit her, but her mother-a fiercely protective mom much like his own- asked that he wouldn't. And that he not tell anything to Sasuke. "_It was just a breakup, they'll end up back together_," he'd argued. Her father had shaken his head sadly. "_You saw the bruises around Sakura's throat. That boy will be the death of her."_

**OoO**

Master Kakashi had surprised them that morning. The night before he had allowed them a night on the town exploring Tokyo with her parents-a trip up Tokyo tower, wandering the streets of Shibuya and enjoying a Starbucks coffee at the busiest intersection she'd ever visited, and a quick ride on the JR (Japan Rail) to visit the Ninja Museum which was opened for special late hours for Olympic athletes. However, that morning, he'd showed up during breakfast with passes to the USA Volleyball games for both men and women. Women that day and a Men's game later that evening.

"You two need to enjoy the Olympic Games experience too," Kakashi said with a grin. He was wearing a bandana with the American flag designed on it across the lower half of his face. He claimed he had a cold and didn't want to risk exposing his students.

"You hear me complaining?" Sakura asked. She had a small American flag that she was waving around absently as she waited for the women's team to start their game against Russia.

"Careful with that thing," Neji warned flicking the flag away from him.

"It's not blocking your view or anything," Sakura said with a frown. "Cheer up. We're here to cheer for our team!" The American volleyball team entered the court and Sakura stood and shouted with the crowd. "USA! USA!" She looked down to either side of her seat to see both Kakashi and Neji sitting there silently watching. She took hold of both of their elbows and forced them to their feet.

Kakashi smiled meekly before joining her "USA!" chant. Neji only glowered at the court, but he stood. She shoved her American flag into his hand and after an exacerbated sigh he absently waved a short while they sat back in their seats to watch the game in silence, but with occasional cheers after impressive plays and scores. It was great to be an enthusiastic cheering section, but it would defeat the purpose of supporting one's team if you were too much of a distraction.

"And I have one more treat for the two of you waiting back at our suites," Kakashi said after they left the game.

"Dinner not full of bean sprouts, soy, and carrots?" Neji ventured a guess.

"I feed you salmon and grilled chicken too," Kakashi protested. "But, no, that's not what's waiting for you. Your guests have arrived!"

It was great having her parents visiting and of course Neji was a very good friend, but Sakura was incredibly excited to see her other friends. Ino would definitely be an encouragement and Naruto would be good luck-no doubt! And Neji would be in a better mood when his cousin and his roommate arrived. She was only a little nervous when Kakashi opened the door to their suite. Seeing Naruto would be bittersweet, because it was strange to think of him and not think about Sasuke.

However, as soon as their door opened an orange blur rushed towards her and she felt herself wrapped up in the strong arms of her blonde friend. "Sakura-chan! I'm so glad to see you!" Naruto spun her around and with her face buried against his shoulder all she could smell was his minty aftershave.

She returned his hug and he finally set her back down on her feet. "Naruto, thank you for coming," she said with a genuinely happy smile.

"Wouldn't miss it!" Naruto declared. He took her arm and led her into the center of the room where her parents were sitting on the couch with Ino. Hinata and Neji were having their own reunion in the kitchen-or rather Hinata was hugging Neji who's arms were stiffly held against his sides.

"Tenten and Lee should be here soon. They went to pick up dinner," Ino said rising from the couch and walking toward Sakura. She opened her arms and the two roommates embraced in a hug. "Your Aunt Tsunade wasn't able to come with us, but she's going to be here for your actual competition in two days."

Naruto scratched the back of his blond head with a confused expression on his face. "It's just, Sakura-chan, I didn't have any idea we both went to Konoha University. And no idea you were in the Olympics!"

"Don't fret about it, Naruto," Sakura said with a big smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She didn't want to talk about why they'd not spoken in a year and half-it would only bring back feelings of sadness, desperation, and hopelessness.

"So after we eat, you're going to show us around the Olympic Village, right?" Naruto asked.

"Of course!"

"Good because I've got to find a place where I can run five miles every day."

"I've got the perfect jogging trail. We'll run it together this evening," Sakura agreed.

"Count me out," Ino said flicking her long hair over her shoulder.

**OoO**

_Three years ago:_

Sasuke gripped the toned legs of his girlfriend as they played chicken with Naruto and Ino in the pool. So far, their team had knocked the blondes down three times without Sakura being knocked off his shoulders once.

"I don't want to play this game anymore," Ino complained brushing her long, wet blond hair out of her eyes. "Come on, Sakura, let's go lay out beside the pool. Or rather, I'll lay out and let's get another layer of sunblock on you. Your nose is starting to look a bit pinkish."

Sakura slipped down his back, her arms still wrapped loosely around his shoulders. He could feel the press of her breasts against his back as she slid down. He wasn't about to complain. He caught a glance of her shoulders and could see they were turning pink, so as much as he regretted having his bikini-clad girlfriend not draped all over him he thought it would be a good idea for a second coat of sunscreen. "Don't want to turn into a lobster," he murmured at her over his shoulder.

Sakura stole a quick kiss—a peck of the lips really—but it was a bold move on her part and Sasuke smirked before turning around so they were facing front to front. He moved his arms to wrap around her back and under her knees. "But first, it's only fair if we get a little wet."

"Sasuke-kun! No!" Sakura shrieked before she was dunked under water in her boyfriend's arms. They both emerged from under the surface laughing.

"Cannon ball!" Naruto shouted before running and jumping into the center of the pool with a giant splash that soaked them all again.

Sakura climbed out of the pool and toweled off alongside Ino and they took up the lounge chairs. Sakura scooted the large umbrella over her area while Ino laid out in the sun's direct rays. His little girlfriend dutifully started to apply a fresh layer of sunblock.

Sasuke climbed out of the pool himself and stood dripping over her. "Did you really think I'd let you apply your own sunblock?" He took the bottle from her and began to generously apply it over all the visible, pale flesh of his girlfriend and he really enjoyed rubbing it in.

"Would you like me to help you with your sunblock, Ino?" Naruto called out as he floated lazily on his back.

"No, you idiot! You just keep your splashing away from me!" She had started reading a popular teen magazine and was flipping through the pages absently.

Sakura laughed and Sasuke snorted in amusement—it was the closest he came to laughing. And these days were the happiest he'd been in a long time.

"Are you ready to start football practice?" Sakura asked. Her eyes are closed and she was obviously enjoying the lotion being applied to her shoulders and back.

Their first practice started on Monday, but on the previous Friday the coach met with all the players to have them sign waivers and give a heads up on some of his plans for the season. "I don't know. This new coach likes to try things. I've been a quarterback since I was in pee-wee and he said he wanted me to give a shot at wide receiver. He said anyone can throw a ball, but you have to have someone that can catch it and if I want to play college ball I need to consider some other positions."

"A quarterback does more than just throw a ball. He's the team-leader," Sakura said frowning. "And you're a great quarterback."

"Apparently, I'm not much of a team player though. There's a freshman coming up this year. He's really good and he was quarterback for the junior high school. I think the coach wants to try him and is just trying to get me to agree to change positions without too much drama."

"You? Drama?" Sakura said, her eyes opened wide and amusement danced through her jade irises. "He obviously doesn't know you. And besides, you're a great leader. You used to lead us in Taekwondo all the time."

"Hn," Sasuke said distractedly. His father didn't know about the change in position on the football team. Frankly, he didn't know how Fugaku Uchiha would react. His dad was a hard-nosed detective in the Konoha Police Department. The golden boy, Itachi Uchiha, played quarterback all through college on a full scholarship. "How is Taekwondo going? I hate that Naruto and I had to quit, but this new coach doesn't believe in outside extracurricular activities."

Sakura shrugged. "It's okay. It's not quite the same, but Master Sarutobi is encouraging me to try for some of the tournaments. And I've been helping to teach some of the younger students. I'm going to stick with it until I earn my Second Dan at least."

Sasuke slid his hands from her shoulders to the firm biceps and triceps of her upper arm. He felt satisfied when he could feel Sakura's flesh burst into goosebumps in the scorching heat of their summer day. He was a little bit surprised that she had decided to continue with martial arts after he and Naruto had to quit the class. Part of him suspected that she'd stuck with the class so long to be closer to him, but maybe she more reasons than that. He'd always had fangirls, thanks to being a star football player for their school, but he didn't really have many friends.

Sakura squirmed out of his grasp and took the bottle of sunblock and squeezed a small amount onto her pointer finger before drawing a white line of lotion across the bridge of his nose and bursting into giggles. She took off running and Sasuke took off after her, caught her in his arms, spun her around and then jumped back into the pool—soaking them both again.

"Hey! I'm reading here!" Ino shouted holding up her drenched magazine.

Naruto was cracking up, holding his belly laughing. "And you were complaining about my cannon ball!"

* * *

**A/N: **_I appreciate those that have reviewed, but it's rather discouraging the lack of verbal support. I was really excited about this story idea and hoped others would appreciate it. Maybe its because I have Japanese characters in the USA? I dunno. Anyone want to take a guess as to why Sasuke and Sakura broke up?_

_BDN_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Excellent guesses on the reason behind Sakura x Sasuke breaking up. It will be clear soon! Forgive me for the information dump in this chapter, however if you ever wanted to know the rules of Olympic Taekwondo you're about to find out._

* * *

**Dangerous**

by BelleDayNight

**Chapter Five:**

The apartment Sasuke and Naruto shared was oppressively quiet with the blonde gone. Their residence was on campus in the athletic apartment sector and the athletes' dining hall was on the ground floor of the high-rise apartment building they lived in. He'd spent most of his day in the cafeteria reviewing his engineering text book. He had aced his speech, but academics had never been a problem for him. He flipped to the next page and absently picked at the remainder of his spaghetti as his mind drifted back to earlier that day.

He'd been ready to celebrate with Naruto that day upon learning that Coach Jiraiya had promoted both of them to starter positions on the team. It would have been a great escape especially since they'd both finished their big tests. What he didn't expect was to find Naruto packing a duffle bag and hunting for his passport and about to leave for the airport within the hour.

"What do you mean you're going to Japan?" Sasuke demanded with his arms folded across his chest.

"Ah hah! Here it is!" Naruto said pulling out his passport from between the mattress and boxsprings on his bed and holding it triumphantly in the air. "It's sudden. But it's an opportunity I can't miss."

"Are you going to the Olympics? To watch Sakura? It's impossible to get tickets this close to the event," Sasuke had argued.

"Not if you're invited by the athlete," Naruto said giving Sasuke a sad smile. "Do you want me to tell her anything for you?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Okay. Do you know where I stashed my Black Power Ranger costume?" Naruto asked. He had an open suitcase on the top of his bed and a few articles of clothing tossed in haphazardly.

"Why would you need your old Halloween costume?" Sasuke asked leaning against the doorframe of Naruto's bedroom.

"Ah, well, you see, Sakura brought her Pink Power Ranger costume and had planned to cosplay at Yoyogi park after the tournament and she asked if I wanted cosplay with her. I thought it would be fun! She said it was a very popular cosplay site for local Japanese teens and young adults," Naruto explained. He opened up the bottom draw on his chest of drawers and started rumaging through the various athletic shorts, socks, and then at the bottom of it all the costume in question revealed itself.

Sasuke vividly recalled their sophomore year in high school when they had worn Power Ranger costumes for Halloween. He's been the Red Ranger, Naruto the Black Ranger, Sakura the Pink Ranger, and Ino the Yellow Ranger. They'd had a blast role playing and acting out the fight scenes. He and Sakura had spent hours choreographing so they could do an impressive battle for onlookers at the street parade.

"Is Ino cosplaying too?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto rubbed his bicep in a nervous jesture. "I don't think she was interested in dressing up and riding around on the trains in Tokyo. Nor was Sakura's teammate, so she's counting on me now!"

He tried not to care, but part of him was glad that Ino wasn't going to wear her Yellow Power Ranger suit, because that would have made him the only one missing from their old crowd. He didn't need Sakura, but he wasn't too happy that Naruto seemed to be jumping at the prospect of being reunited with her. And a small part of him was glad that her new "teammate" wasn't willing to dress up for her.

Naruto zipped up his suit case and hauled it off his bed. "Are you going to be okay, man?"

"I don't need you babying me," Sasuke said with a scowl. "Get out of here already."

"But it's Sakura. It's been over a year since you two spoke. Aren't you curious?"

"Look, Naruto, you don't realize this yet, but if you ever actually date anyone and you break up sometimes it's best to never see each other again. It's just too confusing. We aren't together and we aren't going to be together. I've got studying to do, so you get lost," Sasuke said pushing away from the door frame and walking to his room where he firmly shut his door.

Naruto opened the door. Sasuke sighed. He should have locked it. "But you two loved each other."

Sasuke pushed him out of his doorway and shut it and then locked the dead bolt. He leaned his back against the solid wood door and closed his eyes and took a meditative breath. The reason that he loved Sakura—probably still did—was the reason he never wanted to see her again. Especially now since she was a role model. She didn't need the press to associate her with him and his notoriety.

**OoO**

The entire Team USA Taekwondo had ventured onto the streets of Tokyo. Sakura's parents, TenTen, and Lee were enjoying a performance at the Kabuki-Za Theater. While Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Ino, and Kakashi were making their way toward the Tokyo Anime Center in the Akihabara district.

It was almost too easy to fall into a comfortable routine with Naruto as they explored around Akihabara-he still fit in perfectly with her current circle of friends.

"So, Neji, you don't seem like such a sour-puss after all," Naruto commented-earning a glare from the taller man. "You're actually pretty cool! You're all calm and relaxed hours before your performance in the final round of the Olympics!"

"Why would you think that I would be otherwise?" Neji cast a quick suspicous look at Hinata who stood on Naruto's other side. "Did someone say otherwise?"

"Nah, I've just seen you around campus before and you always look sort of constipated," Naruto answered with shrug.

The little facial muscle under Neji's eye twitched and his shoulders tensed so Sakura took hold of his arm in a gentle, friendly manner. "Don't mind him, Neji. Naruto has a way of trying to say something complementary, but making it sound like an insult." Neji's taut muscles began to relax marginally. "Now, I'm hoping to find some cute souvenirs at the some of these anime shops."

"Oh please!" Ino said throwing her arms around Sakura from behind and giving her a big hug, lifting the shorter girl from her feet. "You are about to have the best souvenir you could ask for on this trip. You're two days away from having a gold medal around your neck." She released Sakura and laid a hand on both Sakura and Neji's lateral shoulders. "You're both about to have such amazing souvenirs. How can a little toy compare?"

"I was actually hoping to find an action figure of Lucy from Fairy Tail, maybe one that came with a couple of her celestial spirits," Sakura admitted sheepishly.

"I wanted to pick up a copy of Blue Exorcist on bluray," Neji murmured.

"What good will a bluray from here do you? America is in a different region than Japan. It won't work back home," Ino countered.

"Actually, America and Japan are in different regions for dvds but the same region for blurays. It will work perfectly," Neji explained. "However, I might want to head back soon. My nerves are starting to get the better of me and I think I may need to spend time meditating and getting a good night's sleep."

Ino yawned widely. "I might do the same. This fourteen hour time zone difference is a bitch."

"M-maybe I should go too," Hinata said quietly.

"Master Hatake, what do you suggest?" Neji asked their coach that had been following behind them. His nose was stuck in a travel guide.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked absently. Sakura reached up to pull his book away from his face only to discover that he had another book hidden inside the travel guide's cover. An erotic novel fell towards the sidewalk, but her coach was quick and caught it on reflex. "Ah, you had a question?"

"I'm thinking of heading back to the hotel to get a good night's sleep and do some meditating," Neji repeated.

"I suppose that would be fine. We don't have much more time to explore right now. Is everyone ready to head back?" Kakashi asked. He glanced at his watch. "The others should be finished watching their theater performance soon."

"I'm not. I want to check out some of the nearby shops," Sakura answered.

"You can't stay by yourself," Kakashi decided.

"I'll stay with her," Naruto volunteered. Neji frowned slightly at the idea, but didn't argue. "Hinata too, we'll catch the next train as soon as we finish up here. We won't be too long behind you."

"I suppose that will work," Kakashi agreed. "Make sure you're back at the hotel by eleven. Come on," he said to Neji and Ino.

Sakura turned and gave Neji a fierce hug which he returned in kind. "Good luck tomorrow! I know you're going to be amazing!" He gave her a faint smile. "Go get some sleep."

"Don't stay out too late you three," Neji said glancing between them before following after Kakashi and Ino back to the train station.

After they left, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata headed toward the Tokyo Anime Center with Sakura in the middle and having an arm looped through the elbow of both her friends. "We'll make a point to find that bluray for Neji. It can be his congratulatory present from us."

"G-great idea, S-Sakura," Hinata said with a smile.

"I'm so glad you're both here! Your presence really means a lot to Neji, Hinata. He didn't want to invite his parents, but you- he made sure you were present," Sakura said. Though she couldn't blame Neji. His father died when he was a young child and his mother was different since she married his step-father. His step-father didn't want anything to do with the brilliant Hyuga and Neji was happy to reciprocate that feeling.

Sakura slipped on an uneven stone and her ankle turned in. "Oh no," she moaned leaning down and clutching her ankle. "Why didn't I think to wear braces?"

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Naruto asked crouching down next to her. "Are you hurt?"

"I slipped and lost my balance on that loose stone back there and inverted my foot, straining my ankle," she answered. "I can't risk injuring it further. I should have brought some ace bandages just in case. Why didn't I go back when Neji did? I'm so stupid!"

"Hey, you're not stupid," Naruto said with an angry tone as he took hold of her shoulder firmly. "You were excited to be in Japan with some of your best friends and wanted to take advantage of this amazing opportunity. So you slipped on a loose section of road - that was an accident. Besides, you could have slipped in the hotel room if you hadn't here."

"You'll b-be okay, Sakura," Hinata assured her leaning down and rubbing Sakura's shoulder in reassurance.

"Hop on," Naruto said moving in front of Sakura and offering his back. "I'll carry you piggy back. We won't risk you further straining your joints."

"A-and I'll go across the s-street. I s-see a pharmacy. I'll b-buy some wrap for your ankle," Hinata said with a shy smile. "I'll m-meet you at the anime s-shop over here," she said pointing to the store front fifteen meters in front of them.

"You two are the best," Sakura said with her eyes wet with grateful tears.

"That's why we're your support," Naruto said. "Now get on my back."

She did as requested and her strong blonde friend stood up with his arms under her knees and her arms wrapped securely around his shoulders. "Looks like football has bulked you up," she commented. His broad back was very well-toned and he didn't strain under her weight at all.

"You're probably lighter than the protective pads Coach Jiraiya has us wear," Naruto said shifting her weight slightly. "So, how are your parents? I visited your house after you left, but they wouldn't give me your new number or let me see you."

"I know. They told me you came by. I'm sorry for that, Naruto, but I didn't want what happened between me and Sasuke to affect your friendship with him. He needed you more than I did with what happened to his family. You're very protective and I was afraid..."

"Afraid that I'd kick the snot out of him for hurting you?" Naruto guessed. He looked at her over his shoulder. "Because I did."

Sakura smiled at that and ducked her head against Naruto's shoulder and neck. "Well I appreciate that."

"I knew he must have gotten physical with you with the way your father acted when I saw him. He was rip-roaring angry. You want to tell me what he did?"

She rubbed her throat in memory. "It doesn't matter now, Naruto. I just hope Sasuke sought help."

"My parents became his legal guardians. Our parents were good friends and Dad was his godfather. Dad made him take anger management when he was released from Juvie. It was an overall terrible situation. I'm not sure I'd have done any better if our roles had been reversed. He seems good now, he's just a little sad and antisocial—but then he never really was very social."

"I'm glad you have each other," Sakura murmured.

"And I'm glad you called me, Sakura. I've really missed you."

"You did, huh?" she asked poking him playfully in the ribs. He squirmed under her touch and she laughed recalling how ticklish her friend was. "How about you tell me what's going on with you and my friend Hinata? Tell me or the tickle torture shall continue!"

"If you tickle me, I'll drop you," Naruto warned. "And I don't know what's going on with Hinata. Only time will tell. I do like her—we study together sometimes. We met in my Introduction to Sociology class last fall. Do you think she likes me?"

"I can assure you the feeling is mutual." She didn't think it was her imagination, but after those words it seemed that Naruto's step had an extra enthusiastic bounce to it.

**OoO**

It was early afternoon on the day of the Men's Finals for Taekwondo at the Nippon Budokan Hall. Sakura's ankle felt fine, but she had it wrapped anyway knowing there would be quite a bit of walking that day. And knowing that it was probably un-necessary, she reviewed the rules of the match.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked from his seat beside her in the stands.

Sakura glanced up from the rule book. "I'm reading over the official rules for the Olympic Taekwondo tournament."

Her blonde friend glanced at his watch. "Neji is scheduled to fight in an hour. Do you think he knows the rules?"

"Of course he knows the rules, I know the rules too, but I just want to review is all," Sakura answered. She ran shaky fingers through her loose hair.

"All right, how about you give me the rule book and I'll quiz you?" Naruto suggested.

"What is with you guys and quizzing me?" Sakura mumbled handing over the rule book. "Shall we start with Duk-jeom?"

"The legal techniques? Yeah." Naruto ran his fingers over the glossy page of the rule book and then held it against his chest. "No cheating. How do you score points—what target areas and which parts of your body hit them?"

"One point is given for delivering a powerful enough kick or punch to the colored area of the torso protector assuming there are no violations. The parts of your body used to score are your forefist and any part of the foot below the ankle. You can score three points kicking to the sides of the head above the collarbone. And you can gane an additional bonus point for valid turning kicks—like spin-hook or spin-round kicks. No punching to head or kicking below the belt. One point is automatically awarded if I can land a technique resulting in a staggering or knockdown of eight seconds on my opponent. If they cannot get up after a count of ten seconds them I'll be declared winner."

"All right, you sound like a text book," Naruto said with a grin. "What do you receive warnings for?"

"Kyong-go—or warnings—result in a point going to my opponent for every two infractions. These include: falling down, delaying the match, grabbing, holding, or pushing the opponent, attacking below the waist, attacking with the knee, hitting the opponent's face with my hands, crossing the boundary line with both feet, misconduct by the coach or myself, and lifting my knee to avoid a valid attack. And Gam-jeom—deductions- give one point to my opponent for each declaration. These include: throwing down opponent by grabbing their attacking foot in the air or pushing them, intentionally attacking after the Kal-yeo or break, intentionally attacking their face with my fist, attacking a falling opponent, interrupting the progress of the match by the contestant or the coach, violet behavior or remarks by the contestant or coach, or manipulating the electronic scoring system."

"Jeez Sakura, you sound like a robot," Naruto scratched the back of his neck.

"Did I get the answers right?"

"Of course you did, Miss Valedictorian. Now what about disqualification?"

"A contestant earns disqualification by earning four deduction or warning points, intentionally disobeying the referee or rules and you have one minute to conform, intentional and illegal strikes to opponent that renders him or her unable to continue the match."

"Will you stop studying, yesh, it's disgusting," Ino declared reaching across Sakura for the rule book in Naruto's hands and slipping it inside her bag. "You'll sweep the floor tomorrow. Let's just relax and watch Neji for now."

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked casually glancing around the stands.

"She's visiting Neji for some last minute encouragement. He said he didn't want to see me until after he had a medal hanging around his neck," Sakura answered. She tried to snatch back the rule book from Ino, but her friend shifted her bag to her other side and leaned over it protectively.

"So which division are you fighting in, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I'm in the lowest weight division," she answered. Women less than 49kilograms were in the lightest division. Neji was in the under 80kilogram male division. "Do you miss it? Martial arts?"

Naruto shrugged. "Some. I like the comraderie of football, but I liked the ability to counter any attack someone threw at me that I learned in Taekwondo. Dad had the guest room back home converted to a small gym and sometimes Sasuke and I will still spar. For my eighteenth birthday Dad bought me private lessons in Aikido-I really enjoyed it! I utilize the same stretches I learned in martial arts before football practice."

"I'm a fan of kickboxing myself," Sakura admitted. "I run the occasional 10K. Maybe we could do a run together in the fall?"

"If it's not a football weekend, I'm game."

Ino raised her hand for the popcorn seller walking up the stands to purchase a bag for them. "And of course I'll be running with you in your race if the lug-head here can't make it," she said. "Oh good, the others are joining us now."

Hinata, Lee, and TenTen were making their way up the stands. Hinata sat on Naruto's other side while Neji's other friends sat in the row behind them.

"What race?" TenTen asked reaching for Ino's popcorn bag and helping herself to a handful.

"I like to run a couple of races each semester. You interested?" Sakura asked turning around to face the pretty brunette.

TenTen glanced at her boyfriend. "I know he will be," she said gesturing toward the wide-eyed young man. "I'm good if it's a 10K or a 5K, I don't have time to train for anything longer."

"Perhaps you should focus on today and tomorrow before planning out your fall semester, Sakura," Ino warned. "Oh!" She exclaimed pointing toward the center arena. "There's Neji!" The top positions in the men's various divisions had entered the large gymnasium and the announcers started to do introductions in the various languages-Japanese, English, French, Spanish.

The American representative looked cool as a cucumber standing next to his coach. Then again, Neji always looked as calm as an ice statue. Sakura grabbed both Naruto and Ino's hands and squeezed them. When Neji's name was announced they stood and waved the small American flags they had been given and shouted encouragingly.

The excitement just got real.

**OoO**

He was mad at himself for caving, but when Shikamaru-the quarterback of the team-invited him over to watch a live feed of the Olympics along with some other football teammates he knew it was an invitation he was obligated to accept. It was important that he put forth effort in trying to be social with his teammates.

Shikamaru shared an apartment with Choji just two floors below Sasuke. A good portion of the football team underclassmen were present. They didn't make a big deal when Sasuke joined them just asked if he wanted some chips and salsa. It was as if they didn't realize just how unusual it was for Sasuke to choose to join a group willingly. One of his fellow defensive players-Juugo urged Sasuke to sit next to him on one of the large couches.

The television was streaming a live feed from Japan. It was the start of the Taekwondo championship. The camera kept showing the athletes and a little bio about the American who happened to be a student at their university.

"Hey, Sasuke, is it true that Naruto is friends with Hyuga?" Shikamaru asked from the bar. He was pouring a Sprite into a disposable red solo cup and handed it to Choji before pouring a second one. "Anyone else need something to drink? There are some water bottles in an ice chest by the window."

"Actually, Naruto is friends with Sakura Haruno. He left yesterday by special invite," Sasuke answered. He took a tortilla chip and scooped up a generous amount of salsa. He glanced up at the television just in time to see a view of the audience that included the two in question.

"It's Naruto!" Choiji shouted. "Hah! That loud-mouth is on television! Is that Sakura next to him then? I think I saw a bio on her on the internet. She's a student at this university too."

"Yeah, that's them," Sasuke agreed. The camera zoomed in on his best friend and his ex-girlfriend. They were shouting like idiots waving around flags in a group of other excited fans. His breath hitched in his chest at seeing the two of them-they looked so happy and carefree. He had to wonder if things had been different would he have been next to them? It didn't matter. Hardly anything mattered now.

It was a rough two hours. The Olympic coverage alternated between the Taekwondo tournament-which Neji Hyuga won his division-and the swimming races. He was glad when his teammates stopped asking questions and he could leave the watch party without seeming rude. He had promised Naruto's father, Minato, that he would make a concerted effort to be social in school.

It wouly only take a couple of minutes to walk up the two flights of stairs back to his apartment, however, he checked the mail boxes down stairs in the lobby first. He flipped through the advertisments and dropped them into the recycling bin in the lobby before taking what remained upstairs-a phone bill and a postcard.

It was another one of those anonymous postcards addressed to him. He knew who the unsigned note was from-he'd recognize Itachi's handwriting anywhere.

The postcards first started arriving shortly after he started school at the university. At first he looked forward to the messages and thought that one day he would have answers from his brother. Itachi had to have been framed. There was no way his caring older brother could have killed his father and the other policemen. And his mother, there was no way she'd have...someone was responsible.

And of course, same as before, the postcard was vague.

_Hello Sasuke,_

_I trust life is treating you well. Stay safe. Do not nuture hate. One day the answers will be clear. I look forward to seeing some of your games. Stay out of trouble._

Sasuke crumped the generic postcard-Niagra Fallas this time- and tossed it onto the kitchen table once he entered his apartment. He didn't bother to lock the door and went to his closet. He pulled out his running shoes, and changed into a pair of shorts and an old Dragonball Z t-shirt. He strapped on his runner's watch and hooked his ipod onto his biceps before slipping the earphones on. Then he ran back down the stairs to hit the asphalt. He wanted to escape into the world of running and not think about anything. Not missing older brothers, not the death of his parents, and certainly not the fact that his best friend was in Japan with the girl that he betrayed.

* * *

TBC


End file.
